


Suddenly I See

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Suddenly I See

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь увидеть кого-то еще?  
— Эффект не продлится долго, — честно признался Мэтт, — максимум пару часов  
— Вот именно! — воскликнул Фогги. — В отличие от Нью-Йорка, меня не стоит разглядывать пару часов.  
Мэтт помнил предметы, цвета, даже Нью-Йорк во многом казался городом его детства, но разучился читать мимику. Вот и сейчас, не вслушиваясь в биение сердца, тембр голоса, Мэтт не мог понять говорил Фогги в шутку или действительно считал, что в нем нет ничего примечательного.  
— Чем дольше ты видел кого-то, тем дольше лицо остается в памяти, — пояснил Мэтт. — На тебя приятно смотреть. Если ты не против, конечно.  
Фогги выглядел то ли смущенным, то ли польщенным.  
— Я первый человек, которого ты сегодня увидел?  
— Первым был Тони Старк.  
— И после этого ты заявляешь, что именно я красавчик?  
Лицо Тони Старка было красивым, породистым и опасным, немного надменным, лицо Фогги Нельсона было открытым и искренним, лицом его самого близкого друга. Когда тот улыбался, у Мэтта теплело в душе.  
— Я подозреваю, что Старк на самом деле планирует втайне захватить мир.  
— Бойтесь данайцев, дары приносящих, — кивнул Фогги. — И все же это не объясняет, почему, получив взятку от Старка, ты пришел именно ко мне.  
Он мог сказать, что ему не к кому было больше пойти, но дело было в другом.  
— Тебя я хотел увидеть больше всего.  
Фогги задумался и замолк, а спустя какое-то время спросил:  
— Ты так и будешь смотреть? — и тут же добавил: — Мы могли бы пойти прогуляться в Центральный парк. Наденешь очки, возьмешь трость, вряд ли кто-то что-то заподозрит. Тут, конечно, не наш первый офис, но смотреть особо не на что.  
— В нашем первом офисе подо мною сломался стул. Тут здорово, — в ответ Фогги снова улыбнулся. — Я хотел сделать кое-что еще — если ты не против.  
— Защита не возражает, — согласился Фогги. — Но никакого паркура!  
Мэтт собирался возразить, что не рисковал за зря, если жизнь Фогги не была в опасности, и осекся. Не хотелось терять время.  
Он подошел к Фогги и взял его лицо в ладони, пальцами коснулся висков, очертил морщинки на лбу, — их не было раньше — соединил пальцы на переносице, провел по носу и разомкнул возле губ.  
Лицо Фогги было близко, но его сбившееся дыхание, стук его сердца говорили о большем.  
Мэтт положил руку Фогги на затылок и, не встретив протеста, поцеловал его. Затем протянул руку к воротнику рубашки и аккуратно развязал его галстук. Расстегнул и снял с плеч Фогги пиджак. Супергеройская жизнь научила Мэтта быстро и бережно расстегивать дорогие рубашки — так, чтобы в них потом можно было пойти в суд.  
Фогги поймал его за руку и разорвал поцелуй, когда остались три нижних пуговицы.  
— Если ты все-таки скрулл, робот или демон-суккуб, то учти, что, когда появится настоящий Мэтт Мердок, это все ему страшно не понравится.  
— Но я не скрулл, — сказал Мэтт. Губы Фогги раскраснелись от поцелуев, зрачки расширились, сердце громко стучало в груди. Сейчас он не боялся его, что бы там ни болтал про роботов, демонов и скруллов. — Меня вообще называют человеком без стра...  
Он не заметил, как Фогги справился со своими тремя оставшимися пуговицами и помог ему выпутаться из галстука и расстегнуть рубашку. Зато то, как Фогги сам его поцеловал, пропустить было невозможно.  
Если поцелуй Мэтта был изучающим, попыткой сравнить ощущения — он никогда никого не целовал, глядя в глаза, — то поцелуй Фогги был попыткой утолить жажду одним глотком воды. Или индульгенцией, отпускающей любые грехи.  
Тело Фогги не было таким подтянутым, как его собственное, но прикасаться к нему было приятно. Шрамов у него было гораздо меньше, чем у самого Мэтта, но каждый напоминал о печальной истории, когда Сорвиголова недоглядел, не спас. О том, как чудом Фогги избежал смерти.  
— В молодости я был в гораздо лучшей форме, — смущенно выпалил Фогги, попытавшись втянуть живот. — Просто чтобы ты знал.  
— Тебе нечего стесняться, — заверил его Мэтт и провел дорожку поцелуев от груди до живота. — Если бы я хотел переспать с подтянутым, знающим кунг-фу героем, то позвонил бы Дэнни.  
— Думаю, он был бы не против, — согласился Фогги, когда они переместились на диван. — Но тогда вам пришлось бы прерваться на спасение Нью-Йорка.  
— Или сразу звать в постель Мисти, Коллин, Люка и Джессику, — ухмыльнулся Мэтт. — Тебе не удастся меня заболтать.  
— Есть еще Человек-Паук. Каратель. Черная Кошка.  
— Но к счастью никого из них сейчас здесь нет.  
Фогги собирался возразить, будто это было судебное заседание, и один из них был адвокатом обвинения, а другой — защиты, но сдался, когда Мэтт ласково провел рукой по низу его живота, чтобы следом сжать кольцом пальцы вокруг члена.  
Мэтт не мог себе представить, что на лице Фогги будет отражаться каждая ласка. Разгоряченная кожа, стекающий по вискам пот, частое дыхание — это бы он почувствовал и раньше, и все же зрение давала нечто большее. Запахи, вкусы, прикосновения запоминались, но реже застревали в памяти. Чаще немым укором, чем тенью былого удовольствия. Хотя Мэтт делал сейчас все, чтобы Фогги не о чем было сожалеть. Пытался разом извиниться за все плохое, что между ними происходило.  
Мэтт застонал, когда Фогги тоже сжал пальцы вокруг его члена, и их руки коснулись друг друга. Если за каждым грехом должно следовать воздаяние, Мэтт его не заслуживал. Он слишком часто был плохим другом, безответственным деловым партнером, героем, неспособным спасти. Возможно, к нему вернулось не только зрение, но и способность увидеть и признать свою вину.  
Фогги разжал его пальцы и взял в руку сразу оба их члена. Для воздания за грехи это было слишком приятно. Его решительность, да и сам он сейчас был настолько дьвольски хорош, что хотелось закрыть глаза и спрятаться за ощущениями. Утонуть в них до того, как все снова смешается и исчезнет.  
Что бы ни задумал Старк, это было злодейством в духе Мефисто — показать и выставить за чудо цену.  
С грузовиком все произошло мгновенно, а тут Мэтт видел, как комната, яркий солнечный день за окном, лицо Фогги, все меркнет и не чувствовал в себе сил сопротивляться. Только возбуждение и идущее к пику удовольствие. Впервые темнота показалась ему ласковой.  
Он не знал, как именно Фогги понял, но улыбнулся, когда после оргазма тот крепко сжал его руку.


End file.
